Radio frequency transmission systems and the various wireless devices that operate within them are commercially widely available, and nearly ubiquitous, throughout the world with systems coming on-line daily even in the remotest areas of the world.
While commercial RF transmission systems are generally thought to improve the overall well-being of mankind and to advance our society, they have found an unintended use in supporting military or terrorist activity of non-friendly countries, organizations, factions, combatants or other groups.
One way by which these non-friendly groups use commercial RF transmission systems is for communication, command, and control. While many commercial RF transmission systems are not secure (with, for example, GSM being a notable exception), their cost and widespread availability, make them an attractive alternative.
Another way by which these non-friendly groups use commercial RF transmission systems is as a detonator for improvised explosive devices (“IEDs”). Typically, combatants fashion an IED using an explosive (e.g., C4), a container (e.g., an unexploded shell) and an RF detonator. The detonator may be wired to a short range wireless remote control device such as an electronic car key, garage door opener, remote control, cordless telephone, or other short range RF transmission device; or to a long range wireless remote control device such as a cell phone, PDA, pager, a WiFi receiver (e.g., in a laptop) or other long range RF transmission device to enable remote detonation.
The short range wireless devices, by definition, have a “short” or limited range (e.g., approximately 50 meters, more or less) and typically require line-of-sight operation between the device and the IED. Accordingly, these short range wireless devices pose a significant risk to a combatant (e.g. a terrorist, a foe, a member of a non-friendly group or organization, a neutral party, or other combatant) either in the form of risk of detection or risk of injury from the IED itself. However, exceptions arise more frequently as combatants employ more unique methods of remote detonation via RF transmission, for example, cordless phones.
The long range wireless devices utilize RF signals transmitted between the device and a terrestrial or satellite antenna. Thus, long range wireless devices do not suffer from the risks to combatants identified above for the short range wireless devices. IEDs detonated with long range wireless devices provide both increased range and anonymity and hence, represent a significant security risk.
In light of these and other dangers and risks associated with RF transmission systems, what is needed is a system and method for suppressing (e.g., preventing, disrupting, jamming, interfering with or otherwise disabling) RF transmissions between target transmitters and/or target receivers operating in a particular region, thereby disabling the communication, the remote detonation or otherwise suppressing the RF transmissions.